


The Power to Let Go

by TakingFlight48



Series: Moments of Written Musings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: At least she had their two kids by her side, Everyone Dies Eventually, F/M, Letting go of a loved one, loosely Hermione/Remus, saying goodbye is never easy, seriously, this may hurt a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: How does Hermione choose when it is time to let go of the man she loved?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Series: Moments of Written Musings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946668
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	The Power to Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Drum Roll Please!
> 
> This is the official Day 1 of the 31 Days of Writing Challenge. 
> 
> Today's Challenge was to create a completed story in exactly 100 words.
> 
> It sounds like a lot, truly I know it does. But it is not. So here is my best 'whack at it'. 
> 
> Thanks go out to the mods of this event for all the work we will be creating for them for the next 31 days. 
> 
> Enjoy ☮ ✌

“It’s time, mum.” With a deep breath and swipe under her eyes, she squeezed the still-warm hand of her husband, wishing it would squeeze back. 

Hermione left a final shaky kiss against his parted lips, muttering, “I can't.” 

Both her children held her tightly, sobs threatening to break free from her seizing chest watching as Remus was released off magical life support. 

When his chest collapsed for a final time, she broke, knees buckling. However, just as the arms around her tightened she felt his warm embrace, inhaled his chocolate and woodsy scent, and knew that ‘this too shall pass’.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take a few deep breaths as I wrote this, but once the idea hit me, there was very little that could stop it. 
> 
> I really hope you liked it and will keep reading the rest of the goods we post as a group throughout the month! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> As usual, comments are our lifeblood and highly appreciated Should you disagree with the words displayed above, ConCrit is appreciated. ॐ
> 
> _although, if your ConCrit is longer than 100 words I will ignore it. XD_


End file.
